Unperfect Love
by RainKim
Summary: Tak perlu jadi sempurna untuk bisa jatuh cinta dan di cinta. Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook adalah buktinya. TaeKook/VKook.


**Unperfect Love**

.

 **A TaeKook FanFiction by Rain**

.

.

.

Kisah ini dimulai pada sabtu pagi pukul 10, saat Kim Taehyung, pemuda berusia 26 tahun mengunjungi toko bunga milik Seokjin, yang merupakan kekasih sepupunya, Kim Namjoon untuk membeli beberapa tangkai bunga yang akan ia berikan pada seorang gadis. Yap, Kim Taehyung baru saja mengajak Tifany, rekan sesama novelis untuk pergi kencan dan Taehyung berencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu hari ini.

Tifany adalah gadis yang baik. Mereka beberapa kali sering keluar bersama, bertukar pikiran dan opini tentang novel yang akan mereka terbitkan. Dan Taehyung rasa mereka cocok, karena itu ia memantapkan hati untuk mengajak Tifany menuju ke hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar rekan satu profesi.

Lonceng kecil di atas pintu berbunyi ketika Taehyung masuk ke dalam toko bunga minimalis itu. Jika biasanya ia akan langsung disambut ramah oleh Seokjin si pemilik toko, kini yang menyambutnya adalah seorang pemuda berambut cokelat gelap yang duduk tenang di balik meja kasir di sudut ruangan.

"Selamat datang di _Kim's Flower_." Ucap pemuda itu ramah sambil tersenyum manis. Taehyung mengangguk dan balas tersenyum singkat, kemudian ia melihat pemuda itu kembali menatap kosong ke arah jendela di sampingnya dan Taehyung menggedikkan bahu acuh sambil berjalan ke arah rak-rak yang menyimpan berbagai macam jenis bunga.

"Hei." Seseorang menepuk bahunya ketika Taehyung sedang mengamati deretan bunga dafodil kuning. Saat menoleh, Taehyung mendapati Seokjin tengah tersenyum padanya. Ada satu pot bibit bunga mawar hitam di tangan kanan pemuda itu dan sekop merah kecil di tangan kiri. Baju turtle neck abu-abunya di balut apron kebun warna kuning. Sepertinya Seokjin sedang sibuk berkebun saat Taehyung tiba disini tadi.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu, Taehyung-ah? Apa kau kesini untuk cari inspirasi?" tanya Seokjin ramah.

Taehyung menggeleng, merogoh saku hoodie hitamnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah notes kecil juga pulpen. Menulis sesuatu lalu menunjukkannya pada Seokjin.

' _Tidak. Aku kesini ingin membeli beberapa tangkai bunga, Hyung._ '

"Ah, _Arrasseo_." Seokjin bergumam lalu mengembalikan notes tersebut pada Taehyung. "Jenis bunga apa yang kau cari? Apakah bunga ini untuk seorang gadis, eum?" lelaki itu berkata sambil tersenyum jahil dan menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

Taehyung mengulum senyum tersipu kemudian kembali menulis.

' _Begitulah. Bisakah Hyung carikan aku bunga yang cocok? Untuk menyatakan cinta misalnya_."

Seokjin terkekeh membacanya. Ia menepuk bahu Taehyung lalu berujar, "kau datang pada orang yang tepat, Nak. Kesini, ikuti aku."

Lelaki bersurai madu itu meletakkan pot dan sekop yang ia bawa di rak, lalu menggiring Taehyung masuk lebih dalam.

"ini, pilihlah yang kau suka." Seokjin menunjuk beberapa jenis bunga, "Carnation merah yang berarti cinta yang mendalam. Tulip dan lily, cocok untuk kencan pertama. Ah, atau ini-" ia menarik salah satu tangkai bunga mawar merah. "- mawar merah. Artinya cinta yang bergelora." Seokjin terkekeh dengan penuturannya sendiri.

Taehyung menggeleng singkat. Mawar merah sudah terlalu mainstream, lagipula Tifany adalah tipe gadis yang lembut dan feminim. Ah, tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide dan langsung menulisnya di notes.

' _Bagaimana dengan mawar pink?_ '

Seokjin manggut-manggut. "mawar pink juga bagus. Cocok untuk seseorang yang lembut dan sederhana. Bagaimana jika ditambah dengan mawar putih juga?"

Kali ini Taehyung mengangguk setuju.

' _Baiklah, berikan aku sepuluh tangkai bunga mawar pink dan lima tangkai mawar putihnya, Hyung_.'

"Siap Tuan!" Seokjin segera mengambil bunga-bunga yang diminta, kemudian mengajak Taehyung duduk di satu meja yang lain di seberang meja kasir untuk merangkai bunga-bunga tersebut. Jari jemari lentik Seokjin begitu terampil dan cekatan merangkai bunga mawar itu menjadi satu bouqet bunga yang indah.

Di sela kegiatannya memperhatikan Seokjin merangkai bunga, tatapan Taehyung kembali berlabuh ke seberang meja, dimana pemuda bersurai cokelat yang di lihatnya tadi berada. Pemuda itu masih bergeming di sana. Duduk diam di posisi yang sama, seolah tak terusik dengan obrolan mereka. Toko bunga memang sedang sepi, hanya ada mereka bertiga di ruangan ini.

Seokjin yang sudah selesai merangkai bunga menyadari kemana arah pandangan Taehyung dan senyum perlahan terbit di bibirnya. "Namanya Jungkook."

Ucapan itu membuat Taehyung tersentak dan menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan tanya. Seokjin yang paham segera mengulang kalimatnya, "Pemuda yang duduk di balik meja kasir itu namanya Jeon Jungkook. Ia sepupu jauhku yang baru datang dari Busan tiga hari lalu."

Taehyung mengangguk paham tapi kemudian mengernyit dan menulis sesuatu.

' _Hyung tidak pernah cerita kalau punya sepupu di Busan?_ '

Seokjin nampak terkejut, "Benarkah? Wah aku tidak ingat. Kalau begitu biarkan aku mengenalkan kalian berdua, ya?"

Taehyung baru saja hendak menolak, tapi Seokjin sudah lebih dulu bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Jungkook. Sayup Taehyung masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka karena jarak meja yang tidak terlalu jauh. Awalnya Taehyung bingung, kenapa Seokjin harus repot-repot menghampiri pemuda itu? Bukankah ia hanya perlu memanggilnya dan membiarkan pemuda itu sendiri saja yang menghampiri mereka?

Tapi, pertanyaan itu terjawab sendiri ketika pemuda bernama Jeon Jungkook itu di tuntun perlahan oleh Seokjin untuk menghampiri Taehyung.

Jungkook adalah pemuda yang tampan, cenderung manis. Terlebih dengan sweater putih gading yang terlihat sedikit kebesaran di tubuhnya. Senyumnya terlihat lucu karena dua gigi depan yang menyembul seperti kelinci. Ketika Taehyung sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan pemuda itu, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sepasang onyx Jungkook yang keruh menatap lurus melewatinya.

"Hai, aku Jungkook. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Taehyung Hyung." Jungkook tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, sedikit melenceng ke kiri dari arah Taehyung berdiri dan Seokjin segera meluruskannya. Disaat itulah Taehyung menyadari-

- **bahwa Jeon Jungkook tidak sempurna, sama seperti dirinya.**

.

.

.

Taehyung menatap miris sebuket bunga mawar di tangannya. Mendengus remeh kemudian melemparkan buket bunga itu ke tong sampah.

Ia di tolak.

Gadis itu, Tifany menolaknya dengan alasan yang sangat klasik. Dia bilang Taehyung adalah pemuda yang terlalu baik dan pantas mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik.

 _Bullshit._

Harusnya sejak awal Taehyung sadar, Tifany tak menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar rekan. Taehyung adalah pemuda yang tidak bisa bicara. Ia bisu. Dan gadis secantik dan sesempurna Tifany mana mau dengan pemuda seperti itu.

Harusnya Taehyung tau diri.

Lalu mendungnya langit sore itu menumpahkan tangisannya. Tadinya Taehyung ingin tetap berjalan di bawah guyuran hujan, persis seperti pria-pria patah hati kebanyakan. Tapi tidak, Taehyung masih cukup waras untuk tidak ber _mellow drama_ hingga ia memutuskan berlari dan mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

Entah kebetulan atau bukan, ia berteduh di emperan toko bunga milik Seokjin dan disana sudah ada Jungkook yang berdiri sendirian sambil menghadap lurus ke jalan.

Taehyung sengaja memelankan langkahnya dan menjaga jarak dari Jungkook. Berusaha untuk tidak membuat pemuda Jeon menyadari keberadaannya. Tapi, sepertinya usaha Taehyung itu gagal karena Jungkook refleks menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah samping dan bergumam pelan.

"Apakah ada orang di sana?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab, tentu saja. Tapi Jungkook seolah tidak menyerah dengan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Tidak ada, ya? Apa Cuma perasaanku saja?" pemuda itu lalu melangkah persis ke arah Taehyung. Tapi tak menyadari jika ada pot kecil di sisi dekat pintu yang membuat Pemuda Jeon terantuk, hampir terjerembab kalau saja tak ada lengan Taehyung yang menangkapnya.

"Woah!" Jungkook berseru kaget, tapi sedetik kemudian ia terkekeh, "ternyata benar ada orang! Eh, tunggu-" Ia meraba telapak tangan Taehyung yang bertengger di pinggangnya kemudian mengendus-endus sesuatu, "-Taehyung hyung? Kau Tae Hyung, benar?"

Taehyung melebarkan bola matanya kaget. Bagaimana bisa Jungkook mengenalinya dengan mudah? Mereka baru bertemu tadi pagi kan?

Seolah mengetahui reaksi Taehyung, Jungkook kembali terkekeh, "Jangan kaget begitu, Hyung. Aku ini sudah berlatih untuk mempertajam panca inderaku yang tersisa. Aku bisa mengenali Hyung lewat tekstur telapak tangan dan juga parfum yang Tae hyung pakai. Aku menghafalnya saat kita bertemu tadi pagi." Penjelasan Jungkook membuat Taehyung terperangah, "jadi ini benar Taehyung Hyung, kan?"

Taehyung bingung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Bukan karena pertanyaan itu sulit di jawab, melainkan bagaimana cara ia bisa menjawabnya. Pagi tadi mereka bisa berkomunikasi karena ada Seokjin yang membacakan setiap jawaban yang Taehyung tulis untuk Jungkook. Tapi, sekarang mereka hanya berdua dan Taehyung tak mungkin menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan tulisan seperti biasa karena- Hei, Jungkook sudah pasti tidak akan bisa membacanya!

Akhirnya, ia meraih tangan kanan Jungkook dan menulis sesuatu di telapak tangan pemuda itu dengan jarinya.

' _Ya. Ini aku_.'

Senyuman Jeon Jungkook merekah, "Ah! Sudah ku duga, kemampuanku sepertinya semakin meningkat. Aku hebat, bukan?" ia terkekeh kemudian. "Oh, iya Hyung. Bagaimana dengan kencanmu hari ini? Ku dengar dari Seokjin Hyung kalau kau ingin menembak seorang gadis. Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" Jungkook bertanya antusias dan Taehyung tersenyum gemas melihatnya. Sulit di percaya jika Jungkook adalah pribadi yang begitu ceria di balik kekurangan yang dimilikinya.

Taehyung kembali menulis di telapak tangan Jungkook.

' _Aku ditolak_.'

"Heee?! Kenapa? Apakah gadis itu juga buta sepertiku?" kaget dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sendiri, Jungkook buru-buru meralat ucapannya. " _Anhi._ maksudku bukan mengatai seperti itu. Tapi, bahkan aku yang buta saja bisa tau kalau Hyung adalah pemuda yang baik. Jadi, gadis seperti apa yang kiranya tidak bisa melihat hal itu sehingga menolak Hyung?"

Taehyung tertawa dalam hati. Sungguh, Jeon Jungkook adalah pemuda yang sangan menarik. Ia bahkan mulai melupakan rasa sakit di hatinya tadi.

' _Menurutmu begitu, Kook-ah?_ '

"Tentu saja, Hyung!"

Dan mereka berdua larut dalam percakapan yang di dominasi oleh celotehan dari Jungkook. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar Jika hujan telah reda dan pelangi membumbung di atas langit senja yang kemerahan.

"Oh, apakah hujannya sudah berhenti?" Jungkook mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan. Mengangguk puas ketika tak ada tetes hujan yang jatuh di telapaknya. "Aku harus pulang. Sepertinya Seokjin Hyung lupa menjemputku karena terlalu asik berkencan dengan Namjoonie Hyung." Ia mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian.

Taehyung mengusap pelan kepala Jungkook kemudian meraih pergelangan tangan pemuda itu. Jungkook sepertinya sama sekali tak keberatan dengan sentuhan Taehyung tersebut.

' _Mau Hyung antar pulang?_ ' tulisnya di telapak tangan pemuda Jeon.

"Apa tidak merepotkan, Hyung?"

Taehyung menggeleng, sedetik kemudian merutuki kebodohannya melakukan hal tersebut.

' _Tidak sama sekali, Kook-ah_.'

Sepasang netra yang menatap kosong itu menyipit seiring senyuman lebar yang mengembang di wajah Jungkook, "baiklah kalau begitu ayo pulang, hyung." Jungkook meraih jemari Taehyung kemudian menggenggamnya. Menyelipkan jemarinya di antara sela jemari Taehyung yang panjang. Terasa begitu pas, sehingga untuk sesaat Taehyung tertegun menatap tautan jemari mereka.

"Kenapa? Oh! Maafkan aku-" Jungkook yang sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan segera mencoba melepaskan genggaman mereka, tapi Taehyung menahan pergerakan itu dan balas menggenggam tangan Jungkook lebih erat. Menepuk dua kali punggung tangan Jungkook yang ia genggam sebagai isyarat ' _tidak apa-apa_ ' dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan toko bunga, di ikuti Jungkook yang tersenyum dengan pipi menghangat di sisinya.

.

.

.

Intensitas pertemuan mereka bertambah sejak hari itu. Sekarang hampir seminggu tiga kali Taehyung akan berkunjung ke toko bunga Seokjin untuk menemui Jungkook. Entah dengan alasan membeli bunga atau sekedar mencari inspirasi untuk naskah novelnya. Seokjin sendiri tak keberatan dengan kedatangan Taehyung tersebut. Ia senang melihat Jungkook yang begitu ceria saat berada di sekitar Taehyung.

Ketika datang ke toko, Taehyung akan menyapa Seokjin lebih dulu, kemudian langsung menuju Jungkook yang selalu duduk di sudut ruang dekat jendela. Menepuk punggung tangan pemuda itu dua kali dan Jungkook akan langsung tau bahwa itu adalah Taehyung. Setelahnya Jungkook akan mulai berceloteh banyak hal dan Taehyung akan menanggapinya dengan menulis setiap kata di telapak tangan Jungkook dengan jarinya.

Semuanya mengalir seperti sebuah kebiasaan. Dan baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook begitu menikmatinya. Di balik keterbatasan mereka dalam hal berkomunikasi, mereka justru merasakan bahwa kekurangan yang mereka miliki telah terlengkapi.

"Jadi, Tae Hyung adalah penulis novel yang terkenal itu? Kim V itu adalah Taehyung Hyung, begitu?" Jungkook bertanya antusias saat Taehyung bercerita soal novelnya sore itu.

"Hyung tau tidak? Dulu aku suka sekali membaca novel-novel yang Hyung tulis. Karya-karya hyung itu luar biasa. Sayang aku sudah tidak bisa membacanya lagi sekarang." Suara Jungkook melirih di bagian akhir.

Taehyung menyadari sesuatu dalam kalimat yang Jungkook ucapkan tadi, ragu-ragu ia bertanya,

' _Apa yang terjadi?_ '

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang cukup ambigu, tapi Jungkook seolah mengerti kemana arah pertanyaan itu.

"Kecelakaan tiga tahun lalu. Tunanganku meninggal dan aku kehilangan penglihatanku." Jungkook meraba permukaan meja di depannya, bermaksud meraih gelas cokelat panas yang di sediakan Seokjin untuk mereka. Taehyung yang melihat itu segera membantu, menggeser gelas tersebut lebih dekat hingga Jungkook bisa meraih dan meminumnya. "Saat itu aku merasa segalanya di renggut dari duniaku. Tapi, aku beruntung karena masih ada orang-orang yang peduli dan menyayangiku, yang selalu membantu dan mendukungku untuk bangkit hingga menjadi seperti sekarang."

Senyuman di wajah Jungkook membuat Taehyung tergugu. Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda itu membuat Taehyung terkagum-kagum.

' _Maafkan aku_.' Taehyung mengguratkan kalimat itu di atas telapak tangan Jungkook dengan lembut dan begitu pelan. Menyalurkan segenap rasa bersalahnya karena telah mengungkit kenangan masa lalu Jungkook yang suram.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung." Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung dan menepuknya, "aku sudah menerima semua itu sebagai bagian dari takdirku. Meskipun segala yang ku lihat kini hanyalah gelap, bukan berarti cahaya itu tidak ada kan? Selalu ada alasan kenapa hal yang buruk terjadi pada seseorang. Tuhan selalu punya rencana, dan rencana-Nya pastilah yang terbaik untuk kita semua."

.

.

.

Ruang tengah apartemen Taehyung nampak sunyi, kedua manusia yang berada di sana tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Taehyung yang asik melamun sambil berbaring di sofa panjang, sementara Park Jimin, sahabat sekaligus editornya duduk tak jauh dari sofa sambil memeriksa naskah novel yang Taehyung tulis.

Sejenak Taehyung melirik ke arah Jimin. Lalu dengan iseng melempar tutup bolpoin untuk menarik perhatian pemuda tersebut. Tapi respon Jimin hanya berupa gumaman. Pemuda Park tetap fokus pada lembar naskah di tangannya sambil sesekali mencoret kata atau kalimat yang menurutnya kurang pas.

Lagi, Taehyung mencoba menarik perhatian. Kali ini gumpalan kertas yang ia lempar, tepat mengenai kepala Jimin dan akhirnya pemuda itu memberikan atensi sepenuhnya kepadanya.

" _Wae_ , Taehyung-ah?"

Taehyung nyengir. Merubah posisi tidurannya menjadi telungkup lalu meraih secarik kertas di meja dan menulis sesuatu di sana.

' _Menurutmu apakah bisa menerbitkan novel kali ini dengan huruf brile?_ '

Jimin mengernyit membaca tulisan Taehyung, "Huruf _brile_? Maksudmu, kau ingin membuat novelmu juga bisa di baca oleh penyandang tuna netra?"

Taehyung mengangguk antusias. Ia meraih kertas yang masih di pegang Jimin kemudian kembali menulis di sana.

' _Yap! Apakah bisa Jimin-ah? satu buku saja juga tak apa_.'

Pemuda bersurai perak berpikir sejenak, "Ku rasa bisa. Hanya saja butuh waktu yang lebih lama. Dan yang terpenting kau harus segera menyelesaikan naskah novel ini terlebih dahulu agar bisa cepat dirilis. Tapi, kenapa kau berniat membuat novel dalam bentuk brile, Tae-ya?"

Senyum Taehyung melebar mendengar jawaban itu.

' _Kalau begitu buatkan satu untukku. aku mengandalkanmu, Jimin-ah. Dan tentu saja novel ini akan ku selesaikan secepatnya. Terimakasih. Aku sayaaaaannnggg sekali padamu_.'

Belum selesai Jimin memproses apa yang Taehyung tulis, tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu di tuburuk dan di peluk erat oleh Taehyung yang tersenyum sumringah.

"Yah! Pertanyaanku belum kau jawab. Hei, Taehyung-ah!"

Terlambat. Taehyung sudah berlari dan menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Jimin sedikit tertegun dengan sikap Taehyung barusan. Jarang sekali Taehyung bertingkah demikian.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tak melihat senyuman itu, Taehyung-ah?" Jimin bergumam pelan. Kedua sudut bibirnya kemudian terangkat. "kau sudah menemukan _nya_ , eum? Alasanmu untuk bisa tersenyum seperti itu?"

.

.

.

Memang benar yang dikatakan Jimin, buku yang dipesan Taehyung baru jadi sekitar dua bulan setelah novel aslinya dirilis. Pagi itu saat Jimin menyerahkan buku tersebut kepada Taehyung, si pemuda Kim langsung melesat ke toko bunga untuk menemui Jungkook dan memberikan buku tersebut. Tentu, setelah ia mengucapkan terimakasihnya pada Jimin terlebih dahulu.

Ketika sampai, Jungkook sedang belajar menanam bibit bunga di pot bersama Seokjin. Langsung saja Taehyung mengutarakan niatnya datang ke toko dan Kim Seokjin dengan suka rela membiarkan si Kim mengajak Jungkook pergi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Hyung?" Jungkook bertanya sembari mengelap tangannya yang basah di ujung long sleve putihnya. Taehyung mengajak Jungkook untuk duduk di kursi meja kasir kemudian meletakan buku yang dibawanya di kedua telapak tangan Jungkook, yang seketika membuat pemuda Jeon mengernyit bingung, "ini... buku?"

Taehyung mengangguk, meraih sebelah tangan Jungkook kemudian menulis disana.

' _iya. Novel terbaruku yang dirilis dua bulan lalu_.'

"Untukku?" Jungkook bertanya ragu, "Terimakasih. Tapi Hyung, kau tau kan kalau aku-" kalimatnya terhenti saat tangannya yang digenggam Taehyung di tuntun untuk meraba halaman buku yang terbuka. Jungkook bisa merasakan teksturnya, itu bukanlah buku novel yang biasa. "Hyung... i-ini..." Jungkook bahkan kehilangan kata-kata. Taehyung menerbitkan novel brile ini khusus untuknya.

' _Kau suka?_ '

Jungkook mengangguk cepat. "Terimakasih, Hyung." Ia refleks memeluk Taehyung yang duduk di sisinya karena perasaan bahagia yang membuncah, "terimakasih banyak, Tae Hyung. Aku senang sekali."

Taehyung terpaku untuk sesaat. Detak jantungnya seolah terhenti kemudian kembali berpacu dengan cepat. Tapi ia dengan sigap menguasai diri dan membalas pelukan Jungkook. Mengelus surai cokelat Jungkook dengan lembut dan membiarkan pemuda Jeon bersandar di dadanya. Berharap Jungkook dapat mendengar dan memahami arti dari debarannya yang menggila.

Bohong jika Taehyung berkata bahwa ia tak jatuh cinta. Taehyung telah jatuh pada Jungkook di hari ketika ia melihat dan mendengar pemuda itu berceloteh tanpa beban padanya. Semakin jatuh ketika hari-hari yang Taehyung lewati bersamanya. Dan dari setiap penerimaan Jungkook terhadap semua perlakuan yang Taehyung berikan, bolehkah Taehyung berharap jika Jungkook memiliki rasa yang sama?

.

.

.

 _Selective mutism_ atau bisu selektif.

Keadaan dimana seorang anak yang tadinya fasih berbicara, memilih untuk berhenti atau tidak berbicara dalam situasi tertentu. Faktor penyebabnya bisa dikarenakan trauma atau kecemasan akut. Dan keadaan itulah yang terjadi pada Taehyung.

Saat usianya enam tahun, Kim Taehyung adalah anak yang tertutup. Tak banyak memiliki teman karena sifatnya yang cenderung pemalu. Ditambah kehidupan keluarganya yang jauh dari kata harmonis. Ayah dan ibunya sibuk bekerja. Dan ketika pulang mereka akan mulai bertengkar. Saling berteriak dan memaki, bahkan di depan Taehyung sekalipun. Taehyung adalah anak tunggal. Tak punya kakak maupun adik yang bisa ia ajak bicara dan berbagi. Hal itu membuat si kecil Kim tertekan dan memendam segalanya sendirian.

Lalu, diam menjadi satu-satunya pilihan. Taehyung pikir untuk apa bicara jika setiap ucapannya tak pernah di dengar. Untuk apa menceritakan apa yang ia rasa jika tak ada satu orangpun yang mengerti. Maka dari itu Taehyung memilih sunyi. Selama belasan tahun ia menikmati kesunyian tersebut, hingga ia terbiasa dan lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara dengan baik. Taehyung pikir itu tak jadi masalah. Ia tetap bisa mengutarakan pikirannya lewat tulisan, karena itu ia akhirnya menjadi seorang novelis. Selama 20 tahun Kim Taehyung tak pernah ingin berusaha bicara lagi, Sampai kemudian Jeon Jungkook datang ke dalam hidupnya tanpa aba-aba.

.

.

.

Park Jimin mengernyit bingung ketika mendapati Taehyung sedang berbaring terlentang di karpet ruang tengah apartemen sambil membuka dan menutup mulutnya berkali-kali. Pemuda Park itu langsung saja mengambil tempat duduk di samping kanan Taehyung.

"Kau kenapa, Tae? Megap-megap begitu, seperti ikan kehabisan air." Jimin terkekeh sementara Taehyung cemberut. Pemuda Kim kemudian mengambil notes yang biasa ia bawa dan menulis disana.

' _Aku ingin bisa bicara lagi, Jim_.'

Jimin terkejut membaca tulisan itu, "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Taehyung bangkit, merebut notes dari tangan Jimin kemudian menulis lagi.

' _Kau ingat Jungkook?_ '

Jimin mengangguk, "pemuda yang waktu itu kau buatkan novel brile? Kenapa? Apa dia yang memaksamu untuk belajar bicara?"

Taehyung menggeleng kuat. Hazelnya mengedar ke sekitar. Mencari selembar kertas yang lebih lebar. Ketika mendapatkannya, ia menulis lagi disana.

Lama Jimin memperhatikan Taehyung menulis hingga akhirnya kertas itu diberikan padanya.

 _'Tidak sama sekali, Jim. Justru Jungkook menerimaku yang seperti ini. Ia sosok yang bisa mengerti bahkan tanpa aku berkata-kata sekalipun. Tapi, setiap kali mendengarnya berceloteh, setiap kali ia tertawa dan menceritakan hal-hal konyol, aku selalu ingin ikut menanggapinya dan tertawa bersamanya.'_

Jimin menatap sejenak ke arah Taehyung kemudian kembali membaca.

 _'Aku jatuh cinta, Jimin. Aku jatuh cinta pada Jungkook. Aku ingin mengatakan semua itu padanya. Meskipun mungkin selama ini Jungkook telah mengerti, tapi tetap saja. Aku ingin perasaanku padanya tersampaikan. Begitu banyak yang ingin ku katakan tapi keterbatasan kami menjadi penghalang.'_

"Hei," Jimin beringsut mendekat lalu merangkul bahu Taehyung erat. "Masih ada aku, kan? Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membantumu. Jika memang Jungkook adalah pemuda yang baik dan tepat untukmu, aku akan membatumu mendapatkannya."

Pemuda Park menatap ke dalam sepasang hazel Taehyung yang memandangnya penuh keraguan. "Begini saja, tulis apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padanya, lalu ajak ia kencan hari sabtu ini. Biar aku yang bereskan sisanya."

.

.

.

Sabtu pagi yang cerah dan Jeon Jungkook sudah duduk manis di bangku taman, menunggu Taehyung datang. Tubuh tingginya di balut sweatshirt coklat yang dilapisi coat hitam. Celana jeans hitam dan sepatu puma putih memperlengkap penampilannya yang menawan. Itu semua adalah outfit pilihan Seokjin. Ketika Jungkook berkata akan pergi kencan dengan Taehyung, kekasih Kim Namjoon itu langsung heboh memilah dan memilih pakaian apa yang cocok untuk di kenakan Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook sendiri pasrah saja, lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya ia dan Taehyung pergi keluar bersama, iya kan?

Lama Jungkook menunggu, tapi Taehyung belum juga datang. Ia meletakkan tongkatnya di samping kanan lalu meraba jam tangan khusus yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Pukul 09.15, terlambat 15 menit dari waktu yang di janjikan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di jalan? Kenapa Tae Hyung belum datang?" Jungkook sibuk bermonolog dan saat itulah punggung tangan kirinya di tepuk pelan sebanyak dua kali dan seseorang duduk di samping kirinya.

"Ah, Tae Hyung. Kau datang." Jungkook tersenyum sumringah, tapi senyumnya pudar ketika ia mendengar suara asing yang menyapanya.

"Hai, Jungkook-ah. Perkenalkan aku Jimin, sahabat Taehyung."

Jungkook mengernyit, "Kau bukan Taehyung hyung? Lalu Tae hyung dimana?"

Seseorang di samping Jungkook meraih tangannya.

' _ini aku_.' Tulis orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Taehyung. Pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian yang hampir senada dengan Jungkook. Kaus puma putih ditumpuk jaket hitam serta Jeans hitam dan sepatu puma abu-abu. Sementara Jimin yang berdiri di sebelah Taehyung mengenakan kaus merah garis hitam yang di padu jaket denim dan celana jeans warna biru pudar. Pemuda Park diam memperhatikan interaksi tak biasa kedua orang tersebut.

' _Ku harap kau tak keberatan aku mengajak Jimin, karena ada hal penting yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu, Kook-ah._ '

"A-apa itu, Hyung?" Jungkook tiba-tiba gugup. Ia tanpa sadar meraih dan meremat pelan tangan Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap ke arah Jimin kemudian mengagguk. Dan Jimin yang mengerti isyarat itu segera mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku jaket denimnya kemudian membuka lipatannya. Itu adalah sebuah surat untuk Jungkook yang di siapkan Taehyung di hari sebelumnya.

Jimin berdeham sekilas, "aku disini hanya sebagai perantara. Semua yang aku katakan adalah murni isi hati Kim Taehyung." Menarik napas dan menghembuskannya, Jimin mulai membacakan bait pertama tulisan tersebut.

 _'Jungkook-ah, sebelumnya maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu bingung. Tapi, hanya ini cara yang bisa ku lakukan untuk mengatakan semua yang ada di benakku selama ini padamu._

 _Pertemuan pertama kita di toko bunga Seokjin hyung beberapa bulan lalu ku anggap sebagai sebuah kebetulan. Tapi, pertemuan kedua kita di sore harinya, saat hujan turun dan keadaan hatiku yang patah, bagiku itu adalah takdir, Kook-ah.'_

Jeda sesaat ketika Jimin menarik napas. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menghimpit ketika ia membaca tulisan tangan Taehyung yang rapi seperti biasa. Jimin sudah biasa membaca tulisan maupun karangan milik Taehyung, tapi entah kenapa tulisan itu kini memiliki begitu banyak emosi yang tumpah ruah di dalamnya.

 _'kau yang dengan mudah mengenaliku hanya dari tekstur telapak tangan dan juga parfum yang ku pakai hari itu. Kemudian berceloteh tentang 'pemuda baik'nya aku sehingga Tifany seolah buta karena telah menolak pernyataan cintaku. Genggaman tangan kita saat berjalan beriringan yang terasa begitu pas. Tanpa sadar kau telah menyembuhkan luka yang baru tercipta di hatiku kemudian menambatnya lewat kehadiranmu yang tanpa aba-aba masuk ke dalam hidupku.'_

Taehyung semakin erat mengenggam jemari Jungkook. Hazel kembarnya tak pernah lepas memandangi paras pemuda itu selama Jimin membacakan tulisannya. Mengamati setiap guratan emosi dan perubahan mimik yang Jungkook tunjukan, sekecil apapun itu.

 _'Bersamamu aku merasa sempurna, Kook-ah. Dibalik kekurangan yang kita miliki, aku merasa sempurna. Kau melengkapi apa yang ku rasa hilang selama ini. Kau memenuhi ruang kosong di hatiku yang selama ini tak terisi. Dan aku ingin menjagamu selamanya di sisiku sampai akhir napasku nanti.'_

Jimin hendak menyelesaikan kalimat akhir yang tertulis, tapi Taehyung mengangkat sebelah tangannya, meminta Jimin untuk berhenti.

"Kenapa?" Jimin bertanya tanpa suara dan Taehyung hanya menggeleng pelan sambil memejamkan mata, seolah mengatakan ' _cukup_ ' padanya. Akhirnya Jimin memilih bungkam.

Taehyung kembali menatap Jungkook. Meraih sebelah pipi pemuda itu agar wajah mereka berhadapan. Saat itulah Taehyung bisa melihat jika onyx keruh Jungkook bergetar.

"H-hyung..." panggil Jungkook lirih.

Taehyung menyatukan kening mereka. Tangannya yang semula berada di pipi Jungkook kini bertengger di belakang kepala, menahan pergerakan Jungkook agar tak berpaling. Sementara sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Jungkook beralih ke pinggang. Menarik pemuda Jeon semakin mendekat.

Kata-kata terakhir yang ditulisnya, Taehyung ingin sekali mengucapkannya langsung. Maka dari itu ia memaksakan belah bibirnya yang bergetar untuk terbuka, mengais udara sebanyak yang ia bisa kemudian memacu pita suaranya agar berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.

" **K-kook-ah**."

Baik Jungkook maupun Jimin melebarkan mata mereka. Tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan mereka dengar. Sementara Taehyung bahkan tak mengenali suaranya sendiri. Sudah lewat puluhan tahun, suaranya berubah menjadi begitu kental dan dalam.

"Tae Hyung, kau..." Jungkook meraba wajah Taehyung kemudian menyentuh permukaan bibirnya, mencoba memastikan jika benar suara Taehyunglah yang ia dengar barusan.

Bibir Taehyung kembali terbuka untuk mengais udara. Napasnya tercekat. Tenggorokannya terasa perih dan terbakar, tapi ia mencoba kembali berbicara.

" **A-ak-ku men-ci-cin-ta-i-mu, K-Kook-ah**."

Bulir air mata mengalir dari sepasang hazelnya. Sedikit lagi, demi Jungkooknya.

" **M-men-nikah-lah d-de-ngan-kuh**."

Air mata juga berlomba-lomba keluar dari manik Jungkook yang sehitam jelaga. Pemuda Jeon itu terisak, kedua tangannya yang bergetar meraih wajah Taehyung yang sama basahnya kemudian merengkuh leher pemuda itu dan memejamkan mata. Membiarkan bulir-bulir air mata semakin deras membasahi parasnya.

Jungkook begitu terenyuh. Kim Taehyung berjuang begitu payah hanya untuk menyatakan cinta padanya. Pemuda itu berjuang mengatasi kekurangan yang di milikinya agar isi hatinya tersampaikan. Apa ada alasan bagi Jungkook untuk menolak jika apa yang Jungkook rasakan terhadap Taehyung persis sama.

Di sela deguk tangisnya Jungkook menjawab terbata. "A-aku mau. Aku mencintaimu, Hyung. Ya Tuhan... Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencint-"

Maka tak ada lagi yang bisa Taehyung lakukan selain memutus racauan Jungkook dengan sebuah ciuman. Mereka sama-sama menangis dalam ciuman yang terasa begitu manis. Tangis bahagia karena akhirnya perasaan mereka tersampaikan. Hati mereka terlengkapi, dan kekurangan mereka telah tergenapi.

.

.

.

Karena tak perlu jadi sempurna untuk bisa jatuh cinta dan di cinta. Cukup rengkuh kekuranganmu dan biarkan cinta yang menyempurnakannya.

.

.

.

Jimin mengambil jarak dan memperhatikan sepasang sejoli itu dari kejauhan.

"Aish, sial." Umpatnya pelan sambil menyeka air mata. "kenapa aku jadi ikutan menangis sih? Mereka itu benar-benar."

Pemuda itu kemudian melangkah menjauh sambil mengetik sesuatu di poselnya, sebuah nomor yang ia hapal diluar kepala. Menunggu beberapa saat sebelum suara serak khas bangun tidur seorang pemuda terdengar dari seberang sana.

" _Kau tau kan kalau aku baru saja tidur setelah semalaman begadang, Park Jimin?_ "

Jimin terkekeh, "Selamat pagi juga, _Sugar Baby._ "

Pemuda di sebrang sana mengernyit, " _Oi, kau mabuk?_ "

" _Aniya_ , hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku sangat sangat sangat mencintamu, Yoongi hyung."

Min Yoongi mendengus, " _Benar. kau mabuk rupanya._ "

Mengabaikan kalimat sarkas sang kekasih, Jimin kembali berceloteh sambil berjalan. "bagaimana kalau kita kencan hari ini? Aku akan memenuhi apapun keinginanmu, _Sugar Baby_."

" _Kalau begitu biarkan aku tidur, Park Jimin!_ "

"Oh ayolah Hyung... aku sedang dalam mood bagus hari ini."

" _Peduli setan._ "

"Yoongi Hyung! _Chagiya... My Sweety..._."

" _Hentikan Jim. Kau membuatku mual._ "

Jimin tergelak, "Aku juga mencintaimu hyuung... mumumumu..."

" _Ewwh, menjijikkan._ "

"Hahaha."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

.

.

.

Taehyung tersentak ketika sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

 _'Hei, Lovebird. Kau berhutang satu box pizza dengan ekstra keju karena sudah membuat pria keren sepertiku menangis melihat adegan oh-so-romantic kalian tadi. Kirimkan segera ke apartemenku dan Yoongi hyung, you Brat!'_

Pemuda Kim terkekeh serak membaca pesan dari Jimin tersebut.

"Kenapa Hyung?" Jungkook yang tengah asik bersandar di bahu Taehyung sedikit menegakkan kepalanya dan bertanya.

Taehyung menggeleng, " _a-aniya_." Mengecup singkat bibir cherry Jungkook kemudian berbisik di atas bibirnya. " _i love you._ "

Jungkook tersenyum, balas mengecup bibir Taehyung, " _i love you too, Hyung_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End


End file.
